Brian Braddock (Earth-SRS)
Brian Braddock is the ever enduring Captain Britain. History Early Life Brian Braddock was born at the Braddock Manor, his family's ancestral home in the town of Maldon, Essex, England. He was the son of Lord James Braddock and Lady Patricia Braddock. He grew up with his twin sister Betsy Braddock and his older brother James Braddock, Jr.. Education Brian was a graduate student in physics, in advance of his years, at London's Thames University. His parents had been killed years before by a creation of his father, the Mastermind computer. Working under his mentor Dr. Travis at the Darkmoor Research Centre during the holidays, he was present when the mercenary Reaver and his men raided the facility to kidnap the scientists there. Escaping with the intention to get help, Brian fled on a motorbike, but was run off the road. Captain Britain Bleeding to death, Brian was approached by Merlin and his daughter Roma, who told him that he could live if he became Britain's next great champion. They offered Brian a choice: The Amulet of Right (Life) or the Sword of Might (Death). Being a scholar and not conceiving of himself as a warrior, Brian chose the Amulet. He then became Captain Britain, complete with costume and super-powers, as well as a staff, which was later replaced by Merlin with a 'Star Sceptre' that enabled him to fly. Moments later, the Reaver arrived and, claiming the sword, was transformed into an armored knight with tremendous strength. Captain Britain nonetheless defeated him, meeting his first challenge as a hero with courage and surprising skill. World War III Battle of the Supermen Personality For his whole life, Brian has felt that he was only meant for the mind, never to be sports star or a soldier. Despite this, he still would exercise his body and mind, improving himself. Powers And Abilities Powers Interdimensional Energy Conduit: His abilities are powered by interdimensional energies which are concentrated around the British Isles of each reality and also in Otherworld; moving too far away from the field will cause eventual power loss unless a power-enhancing costume is worn. After being lost in the timestream for a while, Brian briefly had precognitive flashes, though these eventually abated. For a time, all of his abilities were localized to Britain; if he went abroad for too long a time without wearing his costume, his powers eventually diminished to nothing. His costume acts as an antenna and battery, allowing him to retain his powers wherever he goes. When he and Meggan destroyed the Otherworld energy matrix at Roma's prompting, however, the energies that allowed him to retain his power within the UK without his costume were dissipated. Hence, to retain his powers anywhere on Earth, he must wear the costume at all times. Recently, Brian has gained the ability to use his powers even without his suit. They are now based on his confidence. With greater confidence comes more power, and he weakens as his confidence does.Category:Force Field Generation Category:Super Hearing Category:Super Agility Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Flight Category:Super Senses Category:Expert Combatant Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Stamina Category:Mutates Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Earth-SRS Category:Geniuses Category:Blonde Hair Category:Super Speed Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Blue Eyes Category:Energy Blasts Category:Scientists Category:British Category:Males Category:Married Characters Category:Public Identity Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Hybrids Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Versions of Captain Britain